Israel
Israeli Corporations Predecessor Navy Original Comments Israel Welcome to the State of Israel. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our Military started in 1948 with the start of our independence. Our main goal is for the protection of Earth and continued peace in the Sol System. Our main naval fleet is composed of Flying Ships, Destroyers, Super Warships and Submarines. Our secondary fleet is composed of Battleships, Carriers and Cruisers. Our main air strike force is composed of Halal Fighters and Vlik Bombers. Our secondary fleet is composed of B-17s and P-51s and old Jet Fighters. Our main land ground units compose of the Spectre Program, our Elite Soldiers(Marines and Spec Ops) and Moshe Tanks. Our secondary is composed of Merkava and Rahmiel Tanks and our core Army. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that we are a very powerful country. News * The G Series Wall is now under construction and will take 1.5 months. * Israeli Tank Lines are being heavily upgraded and improved. * Vashir Mendril, Marcus's cousin, has joined the Israeli Navy. Chain of Command *'Aluf(Fleet Admiral)-David Marcus(Marcboy99)Head of Engineering' *'Ranag(Chief Of Operations)-Roger Harrington(USS Zumwalt DDG 1000)Head of Intelligence' *'Ta'al(Vice Admiral)-Vashir Mendril(Maceswinger)Head of R&D' *'Alam(Rear Admiral Upper)-Moses Caulfied(Harmonmj13)Head of Medical' *'Sa'al(Rear Admiral Lower)-' *'Rasan(Commodore)-Androv Golovco(Sn1per01)' *'Rasan(Commodore)-Guy(I Am That Guy)' *'Rasan(Commodore)-Shane Nu Kem(Shan5481)' *'Rasan(Commodore)-' *'Rasan(Commodore)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Missing In Action-Captain Laa'fa(BKFighter)' *'Missing In Action-Asaf Hersch(Ilikestuffnthings)' Extra Characters *'Prime Minister-Benjamin Netanyahu(Marcboy99)' *'Aluf(GAF)-Amir Eshel(Marcboy99)' *'Aluf(GA)-Guy Tzur(Marcboy99)' *'Ta'al-Mamee(Submarine Force Commander)-Herzl Marcus(Marcboy99)' *'Ta'al-Neshek(Head of CW & BW Development)-Jimmy Mitchell(Marcboy99)' Technology *Advanced Cloak(Researching) *Advanced Gun Systems *Advanced Hypersail(Traded) *Advanced Lasers *Advanced Material Science *Advanced Missile Systems *Advanced Nuclear Reactors(Researching) *Advanced Particle Beams *Advanced Physiology(Traded) *Advanced Railguns *Advanced Warp *Anti Gravity *Anti Matter Production *Astroid Mining *Basic Cloak *Basic Coilguns(Traded) *Biotechnology *Advanced Capital Ship Railguns *FTL Communications *Miniaturization *Nanotechnology *Orbital Weaponry *Point Defense Weaponry *Sub Light Drive *Super Soldiers *Warp Detection *Warp Disruption Alliances * Mexican Navy * United States Navy * Royal Navy * A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet * France * AFOH * BKFighter Navy * AIF * AF: Armada of Freedom * Dragonfire Privateering League * United Aerospace Command * United States Arctic Fleet * United Merchants Guild * Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet * Cattirian Navy Non-Aggresion Pact * HYDRAXIS Navy * New Arcadian Republic * Germany * Russia Enemies * Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet * Atarashimono Navy * Soviet Navy * Imperial Rebel Front * Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet * Interstellar Space Republic * The Crusaders Intergovernmental Organization * The Sol System Alliance War Status * Defcon 3 * Fleet Deployed Wars How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. prefix=User:INS/Request_to_join_Israel_by: width=60 default=Enter Username Here preload=Template:Join INS buttonlabel=Join Israel category=INS Join Requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false omit=AR: ordermethod=created order=descending }} |R}}+ )/50) +1 }}| →}} Topic Last edit Last editor Colonies Area: 8,169,432,620 KM2 Total Control Uranus Area: 8,000,000,000 KM2 * 100 Capital Shipyards * 500 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 23 Bases Shard Area: 83,000,000 KM2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 20 Bases Tenelapis IV Area: 14,000,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 20 Bases Titania Area: 7,820,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 10 Bases Oberon Recovering From Explosion Area: 7,285,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 10 Bases Ariel Area: 4,210,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Tethys Recovering From Explosion Area: 3,570,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Salacia Area: 2,300,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Indra(AZ84) Area: 1,750,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Makara(GV9) Area: 1,550,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (RN43) Area: 1,530,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (UK126) Area: 1,180,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (XW93) Area: 1,070,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (XA192) Area: 1,040,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases (XV93) Area: 1,000,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Miranda Area: 700,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases and R&D Base Other Uranus Moons Area: 385,000 KM2 Caelmare II Area: 380,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Galatea Area: 97,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Phobos Area: 1,600 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base and 25 Colonies Partial Control Mars(Edom) Area: 19,200,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Luna(Judah) Area: 12,700,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Proteus Area: 554,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases and R&D Base Tenelapis(Moab) Area: 10,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 25 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Caelmare(Canaan) Area: 20 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 0 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 3 Bases Earth Israel Area: 4,100,000 KM2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 100 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Cyprus Area: 9,250 KM2 Intelligence/Security Agencies Mossad Mossad, the best Intelligence Organization in the world. Their job is to crack down on Terrorist, spy on enemy countries and help Jews get to Israel. Aman The Aman are responsible for Military Intelligence. If the Military needs information on a country, they ask Aman. Shin Bet Shin Bet's job is of the highest importance. Their purpose is to keep National Security in Israel stable and high. If their is a Security Problem in Israel, Shin Bet will handle it. Aveer Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliAirForce.jpg|Israeli Air Force Ensign Ignore the red star on the helmet.jpg|Airmen Uniform Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * V43 Gas Canisters * K17 Gas Canisters * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Laser-Guided Bombs * Conventional Bombs * Sarin Gas Canisters * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Python Short Range Missiles * B'aret Medium Range Missiles * 1" Advanced Railgun Machine Gun Energy Weapons * 1" Laser Machine Gun Strike Craft Bombers ImageVlik.jpg|B-18 Vlik Gek Fighter Bomber, Israels Primary Bomber B-17G.jpg|B-17 Flying Fortress Heavy Bomber(Will be upgraded to B-36 soon) Fighters F-16.jpg|F-16I Sufa II Fighter F-18.jpg|F-18 Nesher II Fighter F-26.jpg|F-26 Kfir II Fighter F-28.jpg|F-28 Lavi II Fighter F-36I.jpg|F-36I Adir II Fighter Halal II.jpg|F-38 Halal II Fighter, Israels Primary Fighter Obviously before I added the base.jpg.jpg|F-1000 Saharon Fighter Scouts IMG 0002.jpg|P-61 Skivet, Israels Primary Scout P-51 Mustang X Israeli Air Force.jpg|P-51 Mustang X Eretz Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliArmy.jpg|Israeli Army Ensign Desert Camo in a Desert.jpg|Soldier Uniform Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Iron Bow(Anti-Ship) * Iron Dome(Anti-Missile) * Iron Arrow(Anti-Aircraft) * Iron Hammer(Anti-Flying Ship) * Iron Fist(Anti-Anti Tank Missiles) * David's Sling(Anti-Cruise Missile) * Arrow System(Anti-Ballistic Missile) Energy Weapons * Iron Mace(Anti-Flying Ship) * Iron Knife(Anti-Flying Ship) * Iron Beam(Anti-Artillery Munitions) * Nautilus Laser System(Anti-Aircraft) Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons * Galatz M95 Sniper Rifle * Super Tavor STAR-25 Sniper Rifle * Tavor TAR-25 Assault Rifle * Galil 65 Assault Rifle * Mini Tavor MTAR-25 Machine Gun * Uzi 15 Machine Gun * Uzi 525 Pistol * Jericho 945 Pistol * Selil Coilgun Sniper Rifle * Roveh Coilgun Assault Rifle * Maheer Coilgun Machine Gun * Ekdoch Coilgun Pistol Energy Weapons * Mehretz Laser Sniper Rifle * Hetkaf Laser Assault Rifle * Kocha Laser Machine Gun * Zaheer Laser Pistol Spectre Program Spectre-I Spectre-I.jpg|Spectre-I Armor Spectre-II Spectre-II.jpg|Spectre-II Armor Spectre-III Spectre-III.jpg|Spectre-III Armor Tanks Rahmiel Rahmiel II.jpg|Rahmiel MBT Merkava Next Gen Merkava.jpg|Merkava VI Main Battle Tank Moshe MOSHE 1.jpg|Moshe I Tank Destroyer Yam Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliNavy.jpg|Israeli Navy Ensign ProposalSoldier1.jpg|Marine Uniform Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * W20 Nuclear Warhead Munition * W14 Nuclear Warhead Munition * W5 Nuclear Warhead Munition * 100 Inch Advanced Railgun * 20 Inch Advanced Railgun * 5 Inch Advanced Railgun * 200 Inch Coilgun(Research/Trade) * Kelshon ASBM * Popeye SLBM * Jericho ICBM/MCM * Gabriel Anti-Ship Missile Energy Weapons * 100 Inch Laser * 20 Inch Laser * 5 Inch Laser * Lezazeah Laser * Chelek Basic Particle Beam * Cehvak Advanced Particle Beam Flagships Yevoni_Class.jpg|David Marcus's Flagship, INS Yevoni. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. IMG 1497.PNG|Johnson's Temporary Flagship, INS Angel. Zumwalts_Flying_Ship.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard's Flagship, INS Sovngarde. Shane Flagship.jpg|Shane Nu Kem's Flagship, INS Deathmatch Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aerospace Ships * Total: 5,772 Yevoni Class.jpg|INS Yevoni SBA-1 Tzel.jpg|INS Tzel CCA-1 during Sea Trials Oreb.jpg|INS Oreb getting fitted out with aircraft IMG_0001.jpg|INS Misos 2 MPV-1 imageeagles are flying!!!!!.jpg|INS Eagle Talon DDA-1 Lalechet.jpg|INS Lalechet LHDA-1 Kehlah.jpg|INS Kehlah BBGA-1 GORALFTW.jpg|INS Goral CAA-1 Lahzooz.jpg|Lahzooz Ship Carrier UL-10 Devgrov.jpg|The UL-95 is a light Frigate, made to be easily produced. E-475.jpg|E-475 Class Light Cruiser Zumwalts Flying Ship.jpg|INS Sovngarde IMG 1497.PNG|INS Angel IMG 1505.PNG|INS Euron IMG 1877.PNG|INS Centurion Twin hull aircraft carrier FTW.jpeg MAHPOL.jpg|INS Mahpoh FV_002_Israeli_Navy.png|INS Aventine, first of a large class of destroyers purchased from FSI INS Star of David-class DDA.JPG|INS Star of David (DDA-01) Akrov.jpg|INS Akrov IMG_3415.jpg|INS Mediterranean, Harrington's Flagship Aircraft Carriers * Total: 400 Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon CVN-45, the Israelis first Aircraft Carrier Imagehshsyauauaua.jpg|INS United IMG_0516.JPG|INS Romulus IMG_0297.jpg|this is the approximate design for the current model of the Eagle Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 200 Photo2 (1).jpg|INS New Orleans BBCV-1 Israel-class BBCV.jpg|INS Israel BBCV-3 Battlecruisers * Total: 300 Golda.jpg|INS Golda CC-1 Scharnhorst01.jpg|INS Schornhorst CC-251 Battleships * Total: 900 INS Moshe.jpg|INS Moshe BB-45 on patrol off of Tel Aviv Relentless_HV.jpg|INS Relentless IMG_2045.JPG|INS Daring Shane Flagship.jpg|INS Deathmatch IMG 0511.PNG|INS Covent Corvettes * Total: 500 72.jpg|INS Mahdjdjieka ndjdjesksm.jpg|INS Eilat 501 Cruisers * Total: 600 INS_Damascus.jpg|INS Damascus INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst 5 miles from port after Sea Trials Destroyers * Total: 5,500 39.jpg|INS Haifa DD-38, the Israelis first Destroyer 40.jpg|INS Eilat DD-40 Sparkle-class.jpg|INS Sparkle DD-1290, based off the USNF's Fletcher-class. knosssus.JPG|INS Knossus IMG_0691.JPG|INS Newcastle IMG_0704.JPG|INS Long Beach IMG 0501.PNG|INS Thriw Escort Carrier * Total: 100 imagejakal.jpg|INS Jakal Frigates * Total: 0 Gunboats * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 1,500 Friends.jpg|USS Minnesota and INS Hetz Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef E-7.jpg|E-7 during a Missile Test imagezimmiezummie.jpg|INS Zimzum Patrol Boats * Total: 5 Image (1).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship Recon/Scout/Spy * Total: 20 ImageReneg3.jpg|INS Reverent IMG 0510.PNG|INS Rec'nitor Space Stations * Total: 30 Cholol.jpg|Cholol Class Battlestation Submarines * Total: 900 Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin Class Submarine Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills Tannin.jpg|INS Tannin preparing to Dive Sad.jpg|INS Reshef discovers the INS Dakar Shipwreck Surcouf_HV.jpg|INS Surcouf IMG_0841.png|INS Beneath the Shadow Super Warships * Total: 110 Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa, the Israelis first Super Warship Ins Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat Koach.jpg|INS Koach 1.1mfortress.jpg|''TBA'' Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:SSA Members Category:World Superpower Category:Full Nations Category:Coalition Member